WWE Survivor
by Randy Orton Fan
Summary: WWE Superstars are dumped on a remote island and forced to compete against each other. Characters Orton, Cena, Edge, Stratus, Ashley, Stacy, Jericho, Masters, Hemme and more!
1. The Shock

WWE SURVIVOR

Chapter One – The Shock

"Your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!" the announcer yelled.

Randy was on top of the world. He had just beaten Kurt Angle and The Undertaker in a brutal Hell in a Cell match at No Mercy. He had just hit Undertaker with the RKO; Taker rolled off the cell and hit the floor below. He turned, and Kurt Angle tried to hit him with a chair. Randy ducked, and did a standing dropkick into Kurt's back, sending him off the cell and through the announce table below. He got down and pinned both men for the double count.

Randy climbed to the top of the cell and held the belt aloft. Mercy Drive's 'Burn in my light' started to play. Some fans were booing, some were cheering. He hoped to change that booing one day, like what it used to be. He remembered Survivor Series 2004 when he had hit Edge and Triple H with the RKO to win, and overcome the odds. It seemed that all the fans were cheering.

It all seemed to change before WrestleMania when he had done the RKO on his former girlfriend Stacy Keibler. For some reason now, he wished he hadn't. He regretted it from the second he did it. Now, she wouldn't even glance at him in the corridors.

He pulled the curtain back at the entrance and began the long walk to his locker room. Many people were congratulating him, most people he didn't even know. But some superstars came out of their locker rooms just to say congratulations. "Nice match out there Orton" said Rey Mysterio. "Thanks Rey" Randy replied. He opened the door to his locker room and placed the belt in his locker.

He put on his pants and his 'Fully Evolved' WWE T-shirt. He picked up his bag and slung the belt over his shoulder. He locked the door as he went out. He glanced at the list of hotel rooms for tonight. "Oh God no" he muttered. Right there next to his name, for room 142 was Stacy Keibler. "Oh man! She will be ignoring me all night" he added.

"Tough luck" Chris Benoit joked as he walked up behind him. "I wouldn't get smart so soon Benoit, look who you've got" Randy replied. Chris scanned the list for who he was sharing a room with. "You're kidding me right?" Chris said, shocked. "Hahahahahaha!" Randy yelled at him. Right next to Benoit's name was Jillian Hall. "Good luck trying not to look at whatever the hell that thing is on her face!" Randy said, walking out of the double doors at the arena entrance.

A little girl was standing at the entrance. "Are you Randy Orton?" she said. "Yes I am" Randy said. "Well I hate you, you killed the Undertaker." With that, she kicked him hard in the shin and ran away. "Ow!" Randy said hopping on one foot.

Randy walked to his white BMW and unlocked the door. He drove it to the entrance and waited. "Come on Keibler" Randy said, looking at his watch. Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes. What then seemed like forever, Stacy appeared at the door talking to Melina. It was kind of funny of how they could be friends when they were so different. Stacy walked towards his car and threw her bag in the trunk.

She opened the door and took a seat next to him. "Congratulations, I suppose" she said to him. Randy was surprised she was even talking to him. "Thanks" he muttered before driving out of the parking lot. Before long, they arrived at the hotel. Stacy grabbed her bags and moved quickly into the hotel. Randy signalled for a man to park his car.

A man came up and Randy gave him the keys to the car. "Scratch it and your ass is mine" Randy warned him. The man, taking one look at how big Randy was, didn't dare argue with him. He picked up his bags and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator started to go up. The little bell sound meant that the elevator had stopped. The doors slid open and he opened the door to room 142. Stacy was already in there and was just about to come out. "Im going on a date" she said coolly. "Like I wanted to know" Randy said, walking past her. "I won't be back until late" she added. "Have fun" Randy replied. "My ride is almost here, don't eat everything you lay your eyes on" Stacy said. "Again, like I care and I wouldn't want to spoil myself" Randy said, changing. "Bye" Stacy said. "Finally" Randy said as he heard the door click shut.

He walked out and turned on the TV. He saw a Raw replay being aired, he hadn't seen this one yet, so he continued to watch. Trish and Ashley were fighting Candice and Victoria. It was kind of funny that they still looked good even though they were fighting. Trish hit the chick kick on Victoria and Ashley dived off the top turnbuckle and did a cross body, sending Candice to the floor.

Trish covered Victoria for the win. After the match, Mickie James came storming to the ring and attacked Ashley. She was finally subdued and taken backstage. Randy got up and pulled a coke out of the fridge. He started drinking until he heard Mr. McMahon's music silence the arena.

"Well you might be wondering why I'm here, and it's quite simple actually. Some Television directors have decided to put a new face on the show, so, we have announced a WWE Survivor!"

Randy spat out the coke in his mouth and it went all over the carpet. "Shit!" he yelled. He had seen Survivor numerous times before and the competitors were tortured beyond belief with challenges that truly tested the human mental and physical fortitude. "Wait, if this is on Raw, maybe Smackdown superstars don't have to go!" Randy tried to reassure himself.

"Both Raw and Smackdown superstars will go to a secluded island for 40 days, and it will be aired two times a week, where Raw and Smackdown slots usually are" Mr McMahon finished and walked backstage.

Randy stared in disbelief. It was bad enough for him to be around people from Raw, now he had to compete against them in a Survivor game? This was just crazy. He picked up his phone and dialled Batista's number. Batista answered within seconds. "What's up Orton" he asked. "Did you see that on the Raw replay?" Randy asked him. "That Survivor thing?" Batista replied.

"Yeah, aren't you annoyed, or worried?" Randy asked. "No, those weaklings we usually see on Survivor are picked at random, were pro athletes" Batista said in a are-you-so-stupid-you-didn't-know-that kind of voice. "What ever man, see you later then" Randy said. "Ok"  
Batista replied before hanging up.

"He's right, it should be easy right?" Randy told himself. Randy then tipped his coke down the sink and grabbed a carpet spray. "Easy, carpets are too easy these days" Randy smirked. He aimed the spray at the carpet. He pressed his finger on the nozzle. The spray then came back at him and went into his eyes. "Argh! My eyes, my beautiful eyes!" Randy yelled. "You might want to aim it at the carpet" said a women's voice.

Randy turned, and saw the blurred outline of the Women's Champ of Raw, Trish Stratus. "Hey Trish" Randy said. "Here let me help" she said taking him to the sink. She stuck his head under the tap and turned on some cold water. "Open your eyes" she told him. That's what Randy liked a lot about Trish. Her sweet Canadian accent. He opened his eyes and the water rushed in. "Keep doing that, ill get your carpet clean" Trish called from the living room.

He heard a faint spraying from somewhere. He took his head out from under the sink and saw Trish getting up. She had a Randy Orton muscle back and some pyjama pants on. He was glad to see he was supported by her. "Thanks" Randy said. "No problem" said Trish smiling.

"I came here to see if I could get some sugar. I need sugar in my coffee and I didn't get any" Trish told him. "Sure, I don't need it" Randy told her. "Thanks Randy" she said. He handed her the sugar and bid her goodnight.

"I need to sleep" Randy's brain was screaming at him. He walked into his room and flopped onto the single bed that was one of the two in the room. Stacy had already thrown her stuff on the bed next to the window, so he took the other one.

Randy was sleeping when he was interrupted by the door slamming shut. He knew it was Stacy, but decided to pretend to be asleep. She opened the door quietly and jumped onto her bed crying. Randy decided not to ask about it until morning. It took a while for her to stop, and finally fell asleep. Randy stood up and put her body under the covers.


	2. Morning Sunshine

WWE SURVIVOR

Chapter Two – Morning

"Rise and shine Keibler, I made you some breakfast" Randy said, ruffling Stacy's hair. "You did?" Stacy asked. "Actually I just went down to McDonalds to get you some stuff to eat" Randy said truthfully. "Hotcakes!" Stacy gasped, before taking the plate and shovelling food into her mouth.

"So, heard about the Survivor thing?" Randy asked. "Yeah, knew about it ages ago, saw it on Raw" Stacy said, syrup running down her chin. "Why didn't you tell me?" Randy said.

"I thought you already knew!" Stacy said amazed, "I mean, the World Heavyweight Champion didn't hear about it?" she added mockingly. "Well, do you mind telling me what happened last night?" Randy asked her.

"Please Randy, I don't want to talk about it" she told him sadly. "So I guess its over between you guys then" said Randy leaning closer to Stacy. "Don't even think about it" Stacy said warningly.

"Come on Stace! You used to love me!" Randy told her. "USED to Randy, I used to love you, until I caught you chatting up that Ashley" Stacy said, shaking her head. "It didn't mean anything!" Randy said. "Yeah, and I'm sure that kiss didn't mean anything either" Stacy said.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Randy asked her. "I don't want you to say anything Randy, just don't try anything with me, got it?" Stacy said. "Got it" Randy replied.

Randy walked into the living room and put the TV on to the nickelodeon channel which was playing spongebob squarepants. He began singing along with the theme start to the show.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! If nautical nonsense be something you wish! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Now get on the deck and flop like a……."

Stacy walked out and saw what he was doing. "What are you, 5?" Stacy asked him. "No!" Randy said, putting as much emphasis into the word as possible.

"Get packing then! We have to leave in 3 hours!" Stacy said angrily. "What? Where?" Randy said. "We have to go to that arena a couple of blocks down the street at 2:30!" Stacy replied. "Damn it!" Randy yelled. He raced into his room and got all his stuff together.

He got into the elevator with Stacy and it went down to the lobby. They got in Randy's BMW, which thankfully in Stacy's opinion, was not scratched. They drove down until they reached the arena that they were performing at the night before.


	3. The Choosing of Tribes

WWE SURVIVOR

Chapter 3 – The choosing of Tribes

They saw a lot of superstars from both Raw and Smackdown there. They got out of Randy's car and walked towards the rest, leaving their stuff in the car. "Hello Randall and Stacy!" Mr. McMahon boomed at them. "Well, since that everyone is here now; we get to start on our trip to the airport! You will drive to the St. Louis International airport and wait there for the rest. Well? Get moving!"

Everyone jumped in their cars and drove until they saw the huge building that was the International airport. When they got to the airport, the double doors at the front slid open and they all walked in. They all waited for Mr. McMahon to arrive. "We have all you boarding passes ready, so you can go through the gates and to your helicopters" he told them. "But first, the tribes are up on this board here" he adds.

(Randy's team is in bold; Edge's team is normal font)

**Randy Orton (Team Captain)**

Edge (Team Captain)

**Batista**

Christian

**John Cena**

Shawn Michaels

**Shelton Benjaman**

Big Show

**Chris Masters**

Kane

**Chris Jericho**

Stacy Keibler

**Trish Stratus**

Lita

**Ashley Massaro**

Victoria

**Christy Hemme**

Candice

**Mickie James**

Torrie Wilson

"Well, those are very evenly matched teams guys! Your helicopters are waiting. Have fun!" Mr McMahon yelled.

Both teams race off to their separate helicopters. John steps in first and gasps. The helicopter was huge on the outside, and inside was recliners and a small bar, even a small hot tub. "Whoa, check this out!" John yells to the rest. The teams climb into their helicopters. The blades begin to spin, and the helicopters fly off, into the distance.


	4. Are we there Yet?

WWE SURVIVOR

Chapter 4 – Are we there yet?

"I'm so cold!" Ashley moaned. "I could help with that baby" Chris Jericho said, rubbing his hands on her arms. "Randy, uh help me?" Ashley said, nudging him slightly. "Leave her alone Jericho" Randy said, putting his arm in between the two.

"Are we there yet?" John Cena asked impatiently. ""No" Randy replied. "Are we there now?" John asked again. "No, and if you ask one more time, I'll hit you" Randy replied.

"It's about 15 more hours before we get there" the pilot tells them. "Man, I could do with 15 more hours in here" said Trish, dipping her head under the warm water in the hot tub.

"I'll have a coke, with a little bit of vanilla ice cream on the top" Randy tells the bartender. "I'll have coke too!" Mickie tells the bartender. "Coming right up" he replies. "Actually, I don't think that's such a good idea" Trish says worriedly.

"Let her Trish, hopefully, with enough coke, she'll explode" Ashley says. "I think Ashley is jealous because Trish is my best friend and Ashley is the stupid tag along!" Mickie yells.

"Oh, you want some of this!" Ashley says, standing up. "Ladies, please don't fight over me!" John yells over the ruckus.

"Were not fighting over you!" Ashley yells. "Oh, ok, that's cool" John says, sitting down. "Finally some entertainment!" Shelton says excitedly. "Is there any popcorn?" Batista asks. "Right here!" Chris Masters says, tossing him a small bag.

"Guys stop!" Randy yells. He grabs Ashley's shoulders and sits her down. "Mickie, go sit in the cockpit, I bet Trish will come" Randy says kindly. "Oh goodie!" Mickie yells with excitement.

Mickie jumps into the cockpit. Randy slams the door behind her and locks it. "She is so gullible" Trish says, giggling. "Nice one Orton" John says, slapping him a high-5.

-- A long time later –

Everyone except Randy, John and Trish are sleeping. "Thank God everyone's asleep" Randy whispers. "They're much easier to manage this way" John replies. "I'm getting in the spa" Randy says, getting up. "Hot tub" Trish corrects him.

Randy emerges from the bathroom with yellow and black board shorts. "Those are cool man, where'd you get them?" John asks. "Don't know, my mom got them" Randy admits. "Awwwww, Randy's widdle mommy bought him some cutesy-wutesy shorts" John jokes.

"Those look good on you" Trish blurts out. "Gee, thanks, I guess" says Randy uneasily. He slides into the hot tub. Trish turns around and sees John grinning at her. _You are so obvious Stratus _he mouths at her. Trish pretends she didn't know what he just said. John just shakes his head and closes his eyes. Trish gets up and walks to the bathroom. A little while later, she comes out wearing a two piece black bathing suit. "Those look good on you" Randy smirks.

"Shut up Orton" Trish replies, lowering herself into the hot tub. "So, how's Raw?" Randy asks, trying to strike up a conversation. "Good, I suppose, Mickie James always gets in my way though" Trish replies. "Yea, she tends to do that" Randy comments, looking at the roof. "How's Smackdown?" Trish asks. "Could be better, I haven't won a match on Smackdown in a while" Randy admits. "You won the World Heavyweight Championship" Trish suggests.

"That was at No Mercy though, I'd like to win a match fairly for once, by using my finisher and getting the fair 3 count" Randy tells her. "I like your finisher, I think I might use it for mine, just call it something different" Trish smiles at him. "No way Trish, the RKO is trademark of Randy Orton and is only to be used by yours truly" says Randy smirking. "Please! Could you show me how to do it?" Trish asks. "Hmmm….no" Randy says defiantly.

"Please show me how to do it! I'll do anything!" Trish pleads with him. "Anything you say?" Randy says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What? No Orton!" Trish says, dunking his head under the water.

-- Another long time later --

"Were going into land, so please fasten your seatbelts!" the pilot bellows over the intercom. The helicopter comes to a smooth landing at a helicopter pad on a large island.


	5. Hero in the making

Chapter 5 – My Hero

"Come on guys, let's go!" Christy shouts. She pulls a book from Randy's grasp entitled _'Harry Pothead and the drug bust'_

"Fine, everybody get your bag, or bags if you're a diva" Randy yells. They all get out of the helicopter and see a sign saying 'Dulong (Orton's team) this way'

They walk through some small jungle and eventually end up at a campsite of some sort next to the beach. "Wow, isn't this just brilliant" Ashley comments. "It could be better" Randy said shrugging. "Hush bitch, your interfering with my brain" says John contemplatively.

"Look, there's a note" says Trish, pointing to a tree with a piece of paper nailed to it. Batista walks to it and picks it off. Batista reads it aloud.

_Dulong Tribe_

_Good that you guys have made it to the camp where you will be eating and sleeping for the next month or so. So build a shelter and get moving! Your tools are on the ground under this note and your materials are in the forest. Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite! No seriously, don't let them bite. _

_Mr. McMahon_

"Sweet" Randy says sarcastically. "I'm not doing that" says Trish. "Neither" says Ashley. "Fine then, the divas stay back at camp, we will collect wood, wait, in fact, you divas can collect some food" John states. "Fine with me" Trish snaps at him.

Randy, John, Batista, Masters and Jericho walk off into the forest. Ashley and Trish get in their swimming gear and get some fishing stuff. "Mickie, stay here and rest" Trish says, winking to Ashley. "Okay!" Mickie replies beaming. Trish and Ashley wade into the water and start looking.

"I cannot believe how wet this wood is" a very frustrated Randy comments. He chops at the base of a tree and pushes it away from himself. The tree starts to lean backwards. Randy quickly jumps out of the way as the tree comes crashing down beside him. "Hahaha, Randy Orton thwarts mother nature once again"

Randy walks off, and seeming to be out of nowhere, he trips on a root and smacks his head on a rock. "Randy Orton: 1 Mother Nature: 1" Randy growls as he gets up. Randy walks off to hack at another tree when he hears a scream by the water. He sprints down the hill leading to their camp.

He sees all the divas standing by the water looking mortified. "What's wrong?" he asks as he runs up next to them. "It's Trish, we think she's drowning!" Christy replies. Randy didn't think twice, he didn't even realise it could have been a shark. He took off his shirt and plunged into the icy water.

He moved easily through the water, stroke by stroke, every now and then, looking up to see where Trish was. He then spotted her, her blonde hair trying to break the surface of the water. Randy grabs Trish around her torso and tries to bring her up to no avail.

He dives under the water and opens his eyes. Trish is trying to yank her leg free from the coral. Her leg seems to be stuck. Randy gently slides her leg down and sideways. Her leg releases a large amount of blood. "Oh shit" Randy says. He pulls Trish up until both their heads break the surface of the water.

Trish isn't moving. Randy swims back to shore, with Trish clinging onto his back, making sure that she doesn't go underwater. He runs over to the Divas and puts her tiny body down in front of them. "What now?" Randy asks, panting. "Well, I took a survival class when I was 12, and once you get a person from the water after a near drowning incident, you must perform CPR" Christy informs Randy. "I'll do it!" Mickie yells, practically jumping at the idea.

"I think it's better if I do it" Randy says uneasily. "Okay, here it goes, I'm going to do it, right now, here I go..." Randy says. "Just do it already!" Ashley screams. Randy leans down and opens Trish's mouth with his thumb and forefinger. He then presses his mouth against Trish's. He starts to blow large amounts of air into her mouth while Christy presses hard onto her stomach three times in between.

Randy leans back as he hears Trish spluttering water out of her mouth and starts to cough. "You did it!" Ashley exclaims clapping her hands together. Randy hears a loud wolf whistle as he sees John walking towards him. "Whoa Orton! That must be like a record! How long have we been here, 2 hours?" John says laughing.

"It's called CPR you dip-shit" Randy says loudly. "But man! You can't say you didn't want to do that!" John replies. "Well…I….uh" Randy breaks off. "Come on dogg, were all friends here" says John, slapping Randy a high-5.

Randy carries Trish to her bed and lays her down, looking at her from different angles. It was funny how she looked so peaceful after what had just happened. Her long blonde hair draped over her slightly tanned face. Randy brushed the hair out of Trish's face before walking out.

Night

Randy couldn't sleep. Was it that he had saved someone's life today? Probably, he was always the one to be a little cocky after he did a good deed. Actually, be a little cocky was a little bit of an understatement. So what, he had given Trish CPR.

Lots of guys had, but in the form of a kiss, ranging from Jeff Hardy, Christian, Chris Jericho, The Rock and even that jackass Mr. McMahon, even though Trish hadn't wanted to.

Randy got up from his bed and walked past John's, accidentally bumping his leg. "Oh Torrie, give me another lollipop please" John moaned. Randy smirked and kept walking. John then lunged around Randy's legs, bringing him down.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cena?" Randy groaned. "Oh Randy, I thought you were someone else, do you know where Torrie is?" John asked, smoothing his hair and straightening an invisible tie. "Yeah, she's in that bed over there" says Randy, pointing to the bed that Christy was supposed to be sleeping in.

Randy darted away as John made his way over to Christy's bed, laughing at the commotion it would cause, and seeming to be right on cue, a scream was made from their camp.

Randy continued to walk along the beach when he saw Trish sitting down stroking lines in the sand. "Hi" Randy said, sitting down next to her. "Thanks for what you did today" said Trish. "It was nothing really" Randy said.

"My Hero"


	6. The First Task

Chapter 6 – The first Task

John woke abruptly as Christy slapped him across the face for constantly standing by her bed, just staring at her. "Cant you just say, please go away?" John protested. "It makes me feel better if I slap you" Christy replied.

"Look at this" said Chris Jericho, holding out a scrunched up bit of paper that he found. "A note!" said Shelton eagerly. Dave then read it aloud.

_Hi guys!_

_Hope you had a good sleep because we are getting right into the action today! Please meet me down by the beach by the cliffs_

_Mr. McMahon_

Team Dulong Tribe made their way over to the cliffs, where the other team, Fiore, was already standing. "Welcome Dulong!" Mr McMahon boomed as they moved closer. They turned their heads and saw what looked like a small playing field, with large amounts of thick mud in it, two opposite corners of the field had a small circle, cutting off at the lines, like a triangle with a rounded bottom. There were also two sticks in the ground at each end of the field that had fire on the tips.

"Welcome Dulong" Mr McMahon boomed as they came to a halt. "Today, the first challenge is going to be, capture the flag! Or, capture the _flags _I must say. The rules are simple. Everyone in team Dulong has a flag inside the small circle there with your initials in it.. Fiore, your flags are in the other circle. Your goal is to get one of your opponent's flags and transport it to the fire on your teams end. Once you have set it on fire, the persons initial that were on that flag are eliminated. Last person or persons standing from one team is the winner. Ready, go!"

Randy jumped straight into the mud and was clawing his way towards the other team's flags. He grabbed Edge's flag and was immediately swarmed by everyone, jumping on him and yanking the flag out of his hand.

They began to yell as John made off with a flag and was sprinting towards the fire. He was grabbed around the legs and he came tumbling down, pulling the fire stick down with him. He extended his arm and a flicker of flame got the flag as it began to burn.

"Big Show is eliminated!" Mr McMahon yelled.

"WHAT!" Big Show yelled. He kicked the mud and walked back to the edge of the playing field.

Several fast and furious eliminations were made until it was only Randy and Ashley versus Shawn and Christian.

Randy stood in the middle of the playing field next to Ashley who was wiping some mud out of her eye. Shawn and Christian stood, guarding their flags.

Randy bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'll make a distraction and you go in there and grab the flags"

"Then?"

"Run like hell"

"Okay"

"Go!"

Randy sprinted to the left as Ashley got low and shifted across the mud. Shawn and Christian tore after Randy as he ran the other way, back to his own flags.

Ashley ripped the flags off the pole and ran as fast as she could back to the fire at her end. Shawn and Christian realised what was happening and changed direction, sprinting after her instead.

Randy grabbed Christian around the shoulders, sending both men to the ground, as Shawn continued the chase.

Shawn lunged for Ashley and her legs crumbled beneath her. She cried out in pain as Shawn landed on her. Shawn tore the flags out of her hand and went for hers and Randy's.

Shawn sprinted to the other side of the field. Randy, instead of making chase, went over to her.

"You okay?"

"Why aren't you chasing him?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay"

Ashley smiled as Randy crouched down next to her and turned her over.

Shawn raised his arms triumphantly as he dropped the burning flags that were Randy and Ashley's.

"Fiore win immunity!" said Mr McMahon.

Randy groaned as he threw Ashley's arm over his shoulder and helped her walk towards the others.

"Unlucky dude" said John, patting him on the shoulder.

"Teams, go back to camp, Dulong, ill see you tonight" said Mr McMahon.

Edge laughed as Dulong walked back to camp.

"Too bad Dulong, the bitch wasn't fast enough, better luck next time" Edge smirked.

Randy turned and felt his fist connect with Edge's jaw. John and Dave instinctively grabbed his arms.

"You wanna talk crap about my team? Let me go John, you too Dave"

He yanked his arms free of Dave and John and walked back to camp, muttering "Come on" to the rest of his team.

They were down, but not out.


End file.
